Bugs
A list of known bugs in TGP. 0.4.6 Bugs Rotation bug M and N no longer rotate objects. Objects instead rotate with the camera rotation (E and R), causing both to happen simultaneously. This can be fixed by remapping the rotation keys in the options menu. Entry Item bug The piñata cruxite artifacts (Bec, GCat, Horse) will disappear as soon as they are alchemized. This can be worked around by the server player simply deleting it deploying another one. Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text bug Alchemizing Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text with any weapon or equipment will drastically raise its attack speed/scamper and costs a negative amount of grist to create. House Creator Save bug Mac users cannot save houses in the House Creator. Laptop bug A house with a laptop breaks the map. Sburb Disc bugs The Sburb disc will sometimes glitch through the ground and cannot be retrieved. In multiplayer sessions, this cannot be rectified as the Atheneum starts out empty. The Sburb disc can also accidentally be deleted if the player manages to captchalogue a laptop with the disc still inside and then places the laptop in a chest. 0.4.5 Bugs Wall bug In Build Mode, windows and posters will not rotate to be placed on two sides of a house. iShades bug If you create the iShades you will not be able to equip them and it might ruin your face-slot all together. Dungeon Bug While in a multiplayer session it is common for a player's dungeon to fuse into the host's house. Table Bug In house creator mode, if you place an item inside the table slot, when you load up the house in a actual session the item will be doubled. Poster bug Posters placed on walls during Build Mode may move forward on the grid and clip through walls, doors, and furniture nearby. Sburb Disc / Laptop bug A Sburb Disc placed in a laptop may disappear upon restarting the game. Water bug Players may be able to walk on water while on their lands. Machine bug Machines placed in Build Mode may not appear to other players until the game is restarted. Attack bug Players may not be able to attack until the game is restarted. Terrain bug Players may get stuck inside mountains and land pits. Clothing bug Clothing models may flicker over socks and underwear. Hiveswap Disc bug Placing the Hiveswap Disc on the second+ floor may cause the item to clip through to the first floor. Overlapping Items bug Items overlapping furniture on the second+floor may cause the items to clip through to the first floor. Player Has Left bug Invited players may show up in the text chat as having left before the players enter the game. Reentry bug Reentering a session may unequip all clothing, reset grist to 10, decrease health and stamina regeneration to +.1, remove the ability to attack, slide, and defend more than once, and cause all enemies to ignore the player. Stair Bug Chunks of floor may appear above stairs when built. Multiple-Stair Bug Attempting to build multiple levels of stairs as one (by further dragging the cursor upwards) may bug the stair itself and it's surroundings, and may crash the entire session. Gate Bug The second gate (the one leading to the client's house) may not work. Land's Dungeon Bug A player may get stuck in a dungeon entered via the land (non-functional exit) Sprite Bug Prototyped sprites may not show the correct prototypation to other players. Totem Lathe Bug The Totem Lathe may stop correctly rendering the cruxite (may show uncarved or wrong cruxite, or render an uncarved/wrong cruxite permanently) Alchemizer Bug The Alchemizer may get bugged and render a Cruxite outside it's own pedestal, 1 unit displaced by one side. The cruxite will return to the correct position if the alchemizer is used while the animation is playing, but it may be displaced again later. Weapon Bug Having different types of strife specibi may render a specific or multiple weapons unusable and erratical. 0.4.4 Bugs iShades bug When iShades are equipped, five pairs float above the player's head when facing the screen. While the iShades are visible, the player cannot remove clothing items or exit the game through the menu. Infinite Sprites bug The player may encounter a bug in which two or more unprototyped sprites are generated, instead of the intended one sprite per player. Dungeon Exit bug After the player exits a dungeon, their house is converted into a dungeon with enemies, chests, and invisible walls. When the player attempts to exit the dungeon, they are teleported into their starting room, and the house remains a dungeon. Session Exit bug When a player ends a session and returns later, their Echeladder level will be returned to zero, their equipment slots will be empty, and their scamper speed will be reduced to 1.Category:Bugs